


Happy Accidents

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader and Dean are fooling around in bed where they accidentally discover Dean has a kink he didn’t know about…Written for 2017 @spnkinkbingoSquare filled: Rimming





	Happy Accidents

Neither one of you had expected _that_ reaction. There you were, head between Dean’s spread legs, lapping over one of his balls to give him a tease before you sunk him down your throat. But Dean readjusted his leg as you went back for more, your tongue pressing flat against his hole instead of his sack, both of you moving before you’d realized where exactly your tongue was.

“Fuck!” Dean shouted, his body practically bouncing off the bed. You lifted your head to find him panting and smiling. “What was that sweetheart?”

“I think I accidentally…did you…like it?” you asked. Dean’s reaction was indicator enough but this was new grounds for you both.

“Y-Yeah,” he said. “Feels…fuck I don’t even know how to describe it.”

“Want me to do it again?” you asked. Dean blinked a few times and rolled over to his stomach, shifting his hips up, presenting his ass to you. “You are such a good boy for me. Gonna make you feel all kinds of good Dean.”

“J-Just go slow,” he said. You leaned up and kissed the side of his cheek, then his shoulder, pressing them down his back, feeling him ease. “ _Not that slow_.”

“Behave or I won’t touch that pretty little hole of yours,” you said, nipping at one of his ass cheeks. He chuckled and rested his head on the mattress, hands on either side of his head as he readied himself. You spread his cheeks, kneading them gently, Dean trying to move his hips in anticipation. “Hold still baby.”

Dean stopped moving and you leaned in close. You pressed your tongue flat against his hole again, moving it slowly up and over it before moving back.

“Holy shit,” he said, voice a few octaves higher. You smiled and wondered how wrecked you could get that pretty voice. You went back in, pressing your tongue over his hole again and licked, once and then twice. He was moaning, unable to keep his hips from bucking. You swiped over it again and he whimpered. “M-more.”

You moved a strand of hair from your face, and leaned down one more time, determined that you weren’t moving away again until you got him to come just from this. Not that he was aware of that.

“Fuck Y/N,” he said hoarsely, your tongue still focusing on long, simple laps for now. You smiled, feeling that tight little hole of his start to loosen up for you. You changed it up and stuck the end of your tongue against his rim, tracing around it again and again, the soft flesh getting wetter and wetter each time. “Fuck! Faster Y/N. Please f-faster.”

No, no. You were having too much fun watching him come undone to give him what he wanted yet. You didn’t do anything differently, hearing him groan as he realized what you were doing. God this felt so soft, so different, you couldn’t help yourself from dipping your tongue in a little when it opened up for you like that.

Dean made a sound somewhere between a whine and shout, all of it most certainly a beg for more. You licked over him a few more times and very gently pushed your tongue in his tight heat a hair farther than before. He moaned and you were starting to appreciate why he loved eating out a pussy so much. You pulled out and pushed your tongue in farther still, Dean’s hands gripping the sheets for dear life. 

“Y/N,” he whispered. “Please, please.” He was too goddamn perfect and you pushed your tongue in, Dean shaking from the pleasure of it. “Fuck me. Need you to Y/N.”

You pulled your tongue back out, lining it up so just the tip was buried in him, sliding back inside in one smooth motion. He shuddered and you did it again, over and over. You couldn’t go far but Dean was squirming like this was the best freaking thing in his life. He was so fucking hot like this, laid out before you, thrashing and wailing at this new pleasure he’d never felt. 

“Y/N, n-need to come,” he said. You opened your eyes to see one hand moving down to reach between his stomach and the sheets. You pinched his cheek and he whined. “Please.”

You pinched again and he moved his hand back, whimpering into the mattress. He could get there untouched. You knew he could. You pulled your tongue all the way out, Dean groaning at the loss. You moved your lips around his hole, all kinds of wet and puckered and you couldn’t wait to look at it when you were done.

“Argh!” Dean shouted when you sucked. “Holy shit!”

You sucked harder and he was starting to get that quake in his body he did before he came. You thrust your tongue back in, figuring out how to suck and thrust at the same time, getting bolder every time he he shouted your name out.

“Y/N, oh shit I’m gonna…” Dean said before you sucked hard, tongue moving in and out quickly. Dean tensed up and you heard the gasp of air leave him, the sheets growing wet. Fuck, he must have come _hard_.

You stopped sucking and slowed down your thrusts, riding him out until he was shivering from the pleasure overload. When you pulled away from him, your mouth was more tired than when you gave a blowjob, your lips tingling, swollen and red.

But that fucking tight little hole of his wasn’t so tight or little anymore. You spread his cheeks, looking at the red, loose thing, clenching around nothing, wanting something inside it again.

“Fuck that’s hot,” you said, crawling up to lay next to Dean. He was glowing, smiling and so pliant you could do whatever you wanted to him if you were inclined.

“Heh, that was…holy shit that was _good_ ,” said Dean, panting hard. You reached a hand down to ass, gave it a little squeeze. He sighed and gave you a smile. “Please tell me you’re gonna do that again to me.”

“That tight ass all red and loose for me? Damn straight you’re getting rimmed again,” you said, Dean glancing down to your lips. “Oh you want…you want _more right now_?”

“Do I have to beg? I’ll do whatever the fuck you want if you promise to get back down there and just do something to me,” he said. You shifted your head so he could give you a kiss, run his tongue over your swollen lips. 

“You’re gonna beg alright,” you said, sliding down the bed, settling back in between his thighs. You pressed your tongue against his now open hole, not like it needed the prep work but you were determined to do the exact same thing until he was coming again.

“Nmph,” Dean grunted into the pillow, a happy sigh following it.

Oh you were so glad to have found out this was one of Dean’s kinks. You had a pretty good feeling you two were about to find out he liked a whole lot of other things back there too.


End file.
